


Hero

by ladynoirsdaughter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Evil, F/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/ladynoirsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our eyes cannot hide the truth, and sometimes we don't even know what that truth is. It seems we find out when we don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Lame summary but this is once again a one-shot full of angst.
> 
> I've renamed myself Lord Satan due to these stories. Enjoy

"S-stop. Ladybug please." Chat Noir backed up as far as he could, which ended up being against the wall, clutching his stomach where the yo-yo resided around him.

He looked into the heroine's eyes but they weren't that beautiful blue he loved seeing. They were dark, almost black, and they tore right through him.

Ladybug pulled her arm back harshly, the strong cord of her weapon pulling Chat Noir towards her as he let out a yell of pain. The tightness was practically crushing him and he couldn't find a way to unwrap nor break it. He was trapped.

The bell on his suit was taken ahold of and ripped away, thrown across the floor and the ring of it echoed out in the large room. Again, the cord around him was pulled back and he coughed harshly, finding the air in his lungs to be disappearing.

"Ladybug-"

She gripped the top of his suit, her fingers sliding under the collar and zipper without undoing anything and she yanked him up to look at him.

"You poor, pathetic kitty. Didn't anyone ever tell you black cats are bad luck?" Her words rang in his ears and he knew she said them, but it wasn't  _ her _ . This wasn't the Ladybug he knew.

"It's cute how you thought I could ever love you." Her smile wasn't sweet or sincere and it burned him to be so close to someone that wasn't themselves.

Her suit was the exact same, as was her hair, her voice, her mask. The only thing that had changed was her eyes. So dark and foreign and wrong. Everything was wrong.

Why had this happened? Why did he let this happen?

He mumbled something incoherent to himself, the pain taking control of his speech. "Speak up Chat Noir."

This time when the tightness around his middle became painful, he slipped out of her grasp and doubled over, contents slipping past his lips that he couldn't identify as neither food nor blood. The two mixed together and he knew it was bad.

Not only that, but his suit that he believed was indestructible, was fraying from the yo-yo. It was so tight and so harsh it was literally ripping him apart.

"Please, this isn't you. Just please stop."

The boy was willing to use Cataclysm, take off his ring, demand for his transformation to end,  _ anything _ , just so that maybe Ladybug would be herself again.

"Don't do this. The girl I know wouldn't let someone get hurt, no matter how much she doesn't like them. She's a hero," he outstretched his right hand and weakly smiled, trying to break through. "My Lady, you're  my hero."

The spotted-clad girl took his hand eagerly, retracting her weapon and looking at his eyes once again. He held so much hope for her. But there was none.

Giving him a smile she saw his eyes flicker, seeing the happiness before it would be gone forever. Not only was she going to take his miraculous, she was going to take the light from him. It was part of the job and she always goes through on her promises.

Quickly and in the blink of an eye, her yo-yo went up and over a railing, down, and around the cat-boy's throat. Her smile widened as he lost his own, giving her final words before taking his ring and pulling him up to hang with his last few breaths.

"Au revoir, mon chaton."

 

>>>

 

Marinette awoke in a flash, tears staining her face and sweat covering her body. Tikki flew up next to her and asked if she was alright, by the girl didn't hear it. Her heart was racing and ears ringing.

Everything felt so real. The strength in her arms, the feeling of her yo-yo, the hold on Chat's suit-

Chat Noir.

Falling silent almost instantaneously, Marinette let it all fly around her head to try and grasp something. She had taken his miraculous, and left him to die. She had killed him. No face but the masked one was in her memory and she could still see the pain in his eyes, and she swears it really happened.

She needs to see him.

"Marinette?" Tikki was finally acknowledged as the girl stepped out of bed, gaining her balance slowly.

"I-I need to see Chat Noir. Tikki, transform me." Without any other words Ladybug now resided in the room, picking up her device to leave a message for her partner. She knew he'd be asleep but surely his kwami would let him know.

"Chat Noir, I need you to meet me at Notre Dame as soon as possible. Please just, please be there."

As soon as Ladybug had stepped off the balcony, Adrien was being woken by a little black cat-like creature known as Plagg. It took a few seconds for the blond to realise how close the kwami was, then another few seconds to notice how worried he looked.

"What's wrong?"

"Ladybug called. She wants Chat Noir to meet her at Notre Dame. She seemed frantic." The kwami had never been so serious in his time while living with Adrien, and it sent the boy into autopilot as he fixed his bed and got some cheese for his friend.

"Like an akuma?"

"Like something happened to her."

That made Adrien all the more desperate to get going. Within ten seconds Chat Noir was leaping out the window and making his way across the rooftops to the famous cathedral, hoping he wasn't making his partner wait up long.

As soon as he landed he began his search for the girl, only having to walk to a corner of the building to find her.

"Ladybug?"

Upon hearing her name the heroine turned quickly, the low light masking her nervous features and teary eyes. She immediately moved towards Chat and wrapped her arms around him, taking deep breaths at the feeling of his body against hers.

_ He was real. _

It took a few seconds but Chat too engulfed her, holding tight but being gentle. Her body shook in his arms and he soon heard her sob, face buried in his neck.

"Shh, it's alright My Lady. I'm right here. It's alright." He didn't ask any questions and she couldn't muster up any words, so the boy held his partner, his friend, close in his arms where he could protect her.

At some stage her legs gave out from underneath her and the blond luckily caught her, slowly sinking to the ground where they still refused to let go of one another. Ladybug practically sat in Chat Noir's lap as she started to settle down, however still remained close.

It was ten minutes later she managed to pull away, still silent, still recovering. Chat tilted her face up and carefully wiped her cheeks, making sure not to touch her eyes with his claws. Instead of staying in that position she may have been uncomfortable with, he held her upper arms, gently rubbing his thumbs over the material of her suit.

"What happened My Lady?"

Fortunately, Ladybug had no tears left in her, just a whole lot of vivid memories and embarrassed feelings. She pushed them aside though in order to be honest with the boy holding her.

"I ruined everything. In my dream, I attacked you and your suit was a mess, and my yo-yo basically crushed your insides and you kept telling me that, that I wasn't myself, and I knew that. It was like I'd been taken over. Then I...then I tricked you and the cord was around your neck and I took your ring and hoisted you up to..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she gasped for breath, the thoughts becoming clearer as she talked about it.

"It felt so real and I had to see you to make sure nothing happened..." Chat Noir brought her back into him, lost for words. She thought she was a murderer? She dreamt that she had successfully killed her partner?

It wasn't the most random thing to come to a person's subconscious, but she was so wound up about it that it literally brought her into a panic attack. That made him more aware.

Taking her hand he rested it against his chest, holding it above his heart as the other cupped her cheek.

"Ladybug, can you feel my heart beat?" Seeing her nod made him continue. "You need to try and match yours with mine. Just breathe with me."

Somehow, in some way, Chat Noir managed to calm her down within minutes, her breathing steady and heart beat practically normal. It seemed like she was calm the whole time.

Ladybug's legs rested over Chat's and their arms wound around each other lazily, just holding and comforting. Bodies almost pressed together, the girl's forehead was on her partner's shoulder and she could feel herself growing tired as the minutes went on.

Ladybug felt safe here in Chat's arms, and she could fall asleep at any point and not care where she woke up or who she was when the time came to. Maybe identities would be revealed, and it would bother her eventually, but as of this moment in time she didn't care.

But the boy's words woke her up and brought her back to reality.

"You're a good person Ladybug. Dreams are just a series of different thoughts and feelings, and sometimes they don't make sense or they scare us. But hey," moving back he looked deep in her eyes, and she only hoped he could see blue. "I'm alive and safe and here with you. You're not a bad person. You're a hero."

She lost her breath for a second before it returned, those words echoing in her ears.

"I trust you, and I always will." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, letting his lips linger as she didn't pull away. When their eyes reconnected, he gave a small smile before looking out at the city.

"You deserve all of this, but Paris doesn't deserve you. No matter what people tell you, whether it be real or in your dreams, you are a hero."

For the first time that night, Ladybug smiled at her partner, and it was true. No pain, no evil, no lies. Just happiness. Because Chat Noir always knew what to say to make it better and she was so glad to have him as her partner. As her  _ friend _ .

"You're my hero."

That night, upon departing, the duo held each other one more time while sharing words of thanks and comfort, before Chat Noir left first. Ladybug watched his figure disappear into the night, and memorised the way his suit shined and his hair moved in the wind and how his body shifted through the air. She took it all in because she doesn't want to forget someone who has given her so much to remember.

Chat Noir was the most important person in her superhero life. In her normal life, there's multiple people, but once the suit is on it's them with everyone else outside their little world. Just how she likes it.

One day she would tell him everything, and he would do the same. But for now, Ladybug remembered the feeling of being wrapped up in Chat Noir's arms so tightly and comfortingly, holding onto the memories of his touch from the second she left the famous structure to the second she rested her head against her pillow.

In the morning she would start fresh, and remind herself that she wasn't a monster. She was a hero no matter what people said.

Her kitty told her so.


End file.
